


you're all i had

by tsukuy0mi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukuy0mi/pseuds/tsukuy0mi
Summary: how would it feel getting rejected by your team not only once, but twice? ask kageyama tobio.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone
Comments: 45
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [estrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114980/chapters/63525265) by rabbidog:)

hinata and kageyama have had fights before. playful, physical, light-hearted.

but none could compare to the one that had just broken between them right now. it started off playful, just like any other fight they've had. until, hinata brought up kageyama's dead grandfather. 

everyone knew that kageyama's grandfather was held very precious to the setter. the two were extremely close, perhaps even closer to him than he was with his parents, and he was the only person that truly understood kageyama. no one ever dared to bring up his death, not wanting to upset the boy.

when hinata had saw that the boy's head suddenly hung low and he fell silent, the orange-haired boy knew he fucked up. he fucked up big time.

kageyama was taking short, sharp exhales. hinata gulped and he had tried to reach over to embrace the boy into a hug, but kageyama harshly shrugged his arm off and quickly scrambled back. kageyama snapped his head up to meet hinata's shaky eyes, and the setter's were red and brimmed with tears. hinata flinched.

"get away from me," he hissed quietly, his head hung back down again.

silence echoed throughout the gym, and only the sharp breaths kageyama was taking could be heard. hinata was sat, pondering in his thoughts - regretting everything he had said.

_"your stupid grandfather didn't die for you to be this bad! you should just give up on volleyball already!"_ he had shouted in a flurry of anger. 

only because kageyama had set him a ball that was a little off. 

the setter mumbled something inaudible, and then proceeded to stand up and walk towards the doors of the gymnasium.

"wait, kageyama-" hinata had stood up too, holding kageyama's jacket, pulling him back. 

kageyama's head snapped around, his eyes met with hinata's, and the shorter of the two gulped. kageyama's eyes were filled with fury and anger, hinata had never seen him like this before. he had never seen him so _angry_. kageyama aggressively shrugged off hinata's grip on his jacket.

"no, please, kageyama! please! i'm so sorry! please, just listen-"

hinata's pleads did nothing to kageyama. the latter was silent as he grabbed his bag and was about to leave, but stopped at the door. 

he turned his head around to glare at hinata with so much _ferosity_ in his eyes, before exiting the gym, leaving hinata there, a mess in his own emotions. and then, the boy had lost his strength in his knees, and collapsed onto the floor, uncontrollable tears streaming down his face.

there was no one there to comfort him. the rest of the team had gone out to buy some ice cream, as it was a hot summer day.

_oh, fuck,_ hinata thought to himself, _shit, the team. they'll come back soon and see me like this-_

"hinata? are you okay? what's wrong?!" nishinoya had gasped, quickly rushing over to the boy on the floor to comfort him and pull him into a hug, the rest of the team tailing behind him. he had fallen putty into noya's comforting arms, crying into the second year's shoulder.

"hey, where's kageyama?" sugawara had asked.

hinata tensed up at the mention of the boy's name. he had to tell them what happened at some point, but if he was going to tell them what really happened and what hinata had said, he knew that the team would shun him. they would be angry at him. he sobbed even more at the thought of his whole team being angry at him.

so he selfishly lied straight to their faces.

"h-he...he...beat m-me up...and s-said i-i was w-worthless a-and that i-i d-deserved t-to die..." he whimpered through sniffles. it stung like a bitch, lying straight to the people hinata loved the most - and it hurt even more frauding kageyama - but he reminded himself that he had to. he had to lie. 

gasps were emitted from the group, however tsukishima let out a doubtful hiss. he pushed up his glasses with a finger, "if you're going to lie, at least do it good-"

there were countless calls from the team telling tsukishima to shut up, and that he was insensitive. hinata didn't know whether to cry even more or sigh in relief that they believed him.

"hey, i'm just being unbiased," tsukishima admitted in his usual monotone and a shrug of his shoulders, "so, if he really did beat you up, where are the bruises?"

hinata gulped. _shit._

suddenly, he then remembered that he had some bruises on his arm from a few days ago when they had diving drills. his hands quickly fumbled to take off his jacket, and he showed them his bruised arm, "l-look!"

another round of gasps were emitted from the team, and hinata was flooded with immediate enquiries of concern, "hinata, are you okay?" "does it hurt?!"

"b-but...kageyama...h-he would never," sugawara mumbled, eyes wide in disbelief, "that boy can't even hurt a fly..."

"that...rat...when i get my hands on him, i'm going to crush him into a pulp!" tanaka growled, his hands tightened into a fist.

"let's go find him, ryu!" nishinoya had sneered too, and the two were about to march off on a mission to hunt down kageyama and beat him up, but daichi held them back by their collars.

"wait for him to come back," the captain said sternly.

the gymnasium had fallen into another pit of silence, and the only noises audible were hinata's sobs, muffled by yamaguchi's jacket.

twigs were crunched underneath the black-haired setters feet with every step he took.

kageyama was taking a walk in the forest his grandfather would always take him to, only a few minutes away from karasuno. memories from the forest were as clear as day, memories of his grandpa teaching him volleyball until the crack of dusk, memories of playing hide and seek with his grandpa.

"i miss you, _jii-chan_ ," he muttered, and took a seat on the bench that he always sat at with his grandfather, whenever he brought the two of them ice lollies.

kageyama could hear the faint tune of an ice cream truck driving by. a small smile crept onto the boy's face.

he put his hood up - it was getting colder, and darker, as winter was approaching. he hated winter - the only thing that had made it bearable was when his grandfather used to make him hot chocolate, whilst kageyama was snuggled into a thick blanket, and his older sister blaring out christmas songs. 

he missed those times - miwa had moved away to tokyo for university, and the last time he saw her face was around roughly, three years ago. of course, when she moved away, they swore to text everyday, but that 'everyday' turned into every few weeks.

before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face.

"i miss you, i miss you so much..."

usually, when kageyama cried, his grandfather would be there. by his side, pulling him into a warm, comforting embrace, stroking his hair and reassuring him that everything will be okay.

but this time, there was no one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent updated this in so long Whoopzies

_piece of shit : iwa chan! have u heard about tobio omg>??!?!???!_

iwaizumi's phone lit up, notifying the wing spiker of a new text message. he clicked his tongue in annoyance of being interrupted, paused his game on his playstation and skimmed his eyes over his phone. it was a text from oikawa, which is nothing new.

"have you heard about tobio..." he read quietly to himself, eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

_no? what happened? if it's another trashy rumour you made up again i swear i'm going to beat your ass to mars and back_

_piece of shit : no! this time it's serious iwa chan_

_piece of shit : apparently he got into a fight with chibbi chan, the number 10 idk his name_

_hinata?_

_piece of shit : yeah him_

_but they get into fights all the time? i mean like bickering fights_

_piece of shit : yeah but this time its a serious fight_

_piece of shit : and tobio beat chibbi up really bad like rlly bad_

_piece of shit : and said some horrible things so horrible that i dont feel comfortable saying them_

iwaizumi was taken aback. were they talking about the same kageyama? he didn't know the first year much and rarely spoke to him in kitagawa daiichi, but he knew that he wouldn't be the type to. kageyama was probably the most socially inept person iwaizumi knew and he could barely high five someone - let alone beat them up.

_that's so out of character tho? kageyama? are you sure?_

_piece of shit : yes_

_piece of shit : there's picture evidence_

_piece of shit : *1 attachment*_

iwaizumi clicked on the picture, and gasped. it was a picture of hinata, covered in bruises and cuts, and full of tears, "k-kageyama...? this can't be..." he said in shock and disbelief, unable to comprehend this - kageyama tobio really beat his best friend up?

_but kageyama...he wouldn't_

_piece of shit : he would! he was always that type to...i can't believe there was a person in karasuno who would abuse their best friend like that!_

_piece of shit : it's absolutely disgusting_

_piece of shit : right iwa chan?_

_yeah...i'm just shocked..._

_piece of shit : well i was always the best setter after all;)_

iwaizumi smirked at his best friend's cockiness and scoffed, turned off his phone and went back to his game, however the thought of kageyama beating his friend up still lingered on his mind.

the time now was just past nine in the evening. kageyama's cheeks were dried with tears, and his face was puffy. his hood was up, so anyone who walked past him couldn't see how much of a mess he was behind the hood.

kageyama reached into his pocket for his phone to check the time, however he was surprised to see that he had countless text messages from his teammates. he also had a few missed calls, kageyama raised an eyebrow - _huh? what happened?_

_nishinoya : hey !!! kageyama!! get back to the gym, you stupid and utter asshole_

_nishinoya : how dare you do that to hinata? he did nothing to you_

_nishinoya : you know, i always knew you'd be like this. the first time i saw you, you acted as if you were better than everyone else. _

_how do i act as if i'm better than everyone else?_ kageyama frowned.

_tanaka : seriously, you are true scum_

_tanaka : what kind of best friend does that to someone? you are disgusting. you need your morals checked_

_tanaka : you're worthless._

_tsukishima : i'm not sure if what you did is true or not, but if it really is true, you're honestly appalling_

kageyama didn't even know what appalling _meant_ , but seeing as tsukishima had called him that, he assumed it was something bad.

_sugawara : kageyama, we need a talk._

kageyama's heart stung at the texts he was sent. he wasn't even sure of what he did. _wait-did hinata...?_ kageyama's eyes widened, _could he have...lied to them? no, he wouldn't..._

_i'll have to get back soon, it's dark,_ the setter thought to himself. he wanted to stay at the forest, he wanted to stay and reminisce on the memories that he shared with his grandfather. grudgingly, he made his way back home.

a loud burst of laughter disrupted him from his focus on his feet. kageyama's eyes widened, _that sounds familiar,_ and he whips his head up to see where the laughter came from. 

he looked up and saw sakanoshita store, the store where him and his teammates would always go to before and after practice. and he could faintly make out the figures of his whole team, plus hinata, hanging by the vending machines outside the store.

they all looked so happy together, laughing and only joy written on their faces, even tsukishima looked happy. it was a happiness that kageyama wasn't familiar with, it was a happiness that he hadn't experienced with them. so maybe... _was it really my fault after all? they weren't happy like that when i was there._

_did they...never like me?_

tears yet again dwelled up in his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. _if they really didn't want to associate with me so much that they look so happy without me, maybe i should stop associating with them, too..._

he carried on with his walk back home, albeit his pace slowed - he tried not to think about how much content karasuno looked without the setter, but no matter what, it wouldn't go away. 

by the time the boy got back home, tears were already streaming down his face. _you're pathetic for crying this much, you crybaby,_ a nasty voice echoed through his brain, _pathetic. worthless. karasuno never liked you. no one ever did. you're worthless._

"no, no, no!" kageyama wailed, covering his ears, trying to block out all sound, "not true..." however, as much as he tried to reassure himself, a part of him instantly flipped it around with negative thoughts.

his breathing became heavy and erratic, and there was a sudden sharp pain in his chest. he felt dizzy, he tried grabbing onto something to keep him in place - but there was _nothing_. his reassuring thoughts soon became unclear, and only the feeling of anxiety, dread and fear filled his mind. 

his hand covered his chest, and he tried to steady his breathing through his tears. his heart was racing and pulsating rapidly, pounding through his rib cage, threatening to burst out. 

"g-grandfather..." kageyama wheezed out, before he eventually became one with unconsciousness, and all he could remember before passing out onto the wooden floor was his phone buzzing in his pocket, and the sound of rain pattering on his window.


End file.
